


An Angel in Hyrule

by finnicarus



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, alternate title: link adopts a little brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnicarus/pseuds/finnicarus
Summary: One night while resting in the rain, Link follows what he thinks is a shooting star and finds something--or someone-- much bigger.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Pit (Kid Icarus)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. The Shooting Star

**Author's Note:**

> wow. i've been sitting on this story for about two years, since i finished my first playthrough of botw. i finally have the courage (no pun intended) to post it! kid icarus uprising and botw are two of my favorite games ever, so i wanted to write something combining their worlds.  
> don't expect this to be updated regularly, as i tend to write sporadically. like i said, these first few chapters (as well as various scenes throughout) have been in the works for a pretty long time. i hope you enjoy! thanks for reading :>

Link looked up at the stormy sky. Cold raindrops hit against his hood and his cheeks. Although the tree he sat against gave him some protection, it wasn’t enough to keep him from getting damp. Link found the rain somewhat peaceful. Sure, he appreciated being able to stay away from the weather in a cozy home, but being in the wild brought him an air of peace. The sound of raindrops hitting the leaves was almost like music to him. Soothing, relaxing, and melodic.

It was getting fairly late. After spending the whole day gathering food, fending off monsters, and looking for scenery that matched his photos, he felt he needed some rest.

He was just about to close his eyes when something in the sky caught his attention. He saw a streak of shimmering light falling to the ground. A shooting star. The light looked even brighter than any of the stars he'd seen before. It landed where Link couldn’t see, but he could make out its trail shining in the distance.

Link quickly stood up and stretched his legs, preparing to climb up the small hill in front of him in order to glide over to collect the star fragment. He tried to wipe his hands dry so he wouldn’t slip too much while climbing.

It didn’t take much time for him to get over the hill. His hands started to slip a few times, but luckily he had the strength to hold on. From where he was, he could easily see where the star landed. It was fairly close. It landed next to the remains of an old wooden building.

He pulled out his paraglider and wiped the rainwater off of the handles. He took off from the rocky ground. Usually he didn’t like gliding in the rain because of all the rain hitting his face, but he knew there was no time to waste. By morning, the light and its prize would disappear.

After Link glided to the ground, he took a running start towards the light. A few Keese began to trail behind him, but Link stopped to pull out his Zora Sword and take care of them. Soon, the monsters were nothing but remains. He picked up a fallen pair of Keese wings, put them up for safekeeping, and continued onward.

As he put away his sword and started to run again, Link wished he’d brought Epona with him. She would’ve made the trek a lot easier. He put her in the Riverside Stable to rest up while he searched for his old memories by himself and didn’t realize how much easier she made traveling. Though, he was glad she didn’t have to brave the horrific weather. Every shock of lightning made Link’s heart race, and the storm only seemed to be getting closer the more he ran.

Finally, the light faded as Link got close to the star. However, he noticed that the place where it landed looked to be damaged and affected by the force of the landing. Usually, the land around the star was perfectly fine, but this time the star looked like it dug its own hole. The dirt and grass around it was charred black. Even the wooden planks from the nearby destroyed house had been pushed far away from it.

Link stood over the crater and realized something.

What he stood in front of was no star fragment.

Instead, there was a boy lying in the center of the destroyed land. He had messy brown hair, and he wore robes decorated in gold jewelry. He looked like he was unconscious, and he was covered in dirt and drops of rain. He appeared to be Hylian, except he had a pair of white wings on his back, which covered part of his body. Was he some sort of deity? Or was he a monster?

Link stood over the crater for a moment, thinking. What should he do? Rescue the boy, or leave him? What if he woke up and was hostile? Or what if this was some sort of trap? And how could something survive falling so far from the sky?

The sound of thunder shook the ground and forced him to make a decision. If this was a monster, surely it would have attacked him by now. Plus, Link was no slouch. If he did wake up and attack, Link could easily take him down. He decided to trust his gut and help.

Link carefully hopped down into the crater. He noticed the large amount of feathers that were in the dirt when he accidentally stepped on one. He also spotted a golden laurel sitting a few feet away from the boy’s head. He stared at it for a moment before kneeling next to the fallen boy.

Link pulled his right shoulder back so that he was lying on his back. The boy looked to be a bit younger than him. His eyes were closed, but Link noticed that his chest was slightly, and shakily, moving. 

His clothing was unlike anything Link had ever seen. His white robes were seriously stained with blood and dirt. The gold and leather cuffs on his arms were covered in scratches. In fact, his entire body was covered in cuts, as if he’d just been in a serious battle. The right side of his clothes were stained red and there was a small slit in the robes where Link could see hints of a serious wound. What in Hylia could have happened to this boy?

Link knew the best thing he could do was get him some shelter from the rain. However, getting him there was going to be a challenge. Dragging him out of the crater was only the first step. Shelter was a serious problem. The nearest place Link could think of was Kakariko Village, but that wasn't close enough. It would take him at least half a day to get there on foot and that wasn't even considering that he'd be carrying another person. 

He picked up the young boy; he was heavier than Link was imagining, but to be fair he had a pair of wings weighing him down. Link straddled the boy across his back and held his limp legs between his arms. In order to get out of the hole, he held the boy securely with his left arm and started to pull himself out with his right. It took out quite a bit of his strength, but Link made it up and sat on his knees in the wet dirt. The boy was still unconscious. Link looked at his face, which rested on his shoulder. He looked exhausted, and his face was twisted in pain. Link had no idea what caused this to happen, but seeing the young boy so hurt made his heart sink.

He rested for a moment, trying not to let the cold rain sap his strength. After catching his breath, he carefully stood up before beginning to walk.

The rain made it difficult to see his surroundings, but he could make out a small forest to the west. Though, he’d have to slide quite a bit ways down a hill in order to make it. He tried to pull out his Sheikah Slate to see which forest it was, or if there was any other way to get down there, but the boy’s foot was right on top of it. Link sighed and continued without checking. He hoped there wasn’t a sleeping Hinox waiting for him.

Another clap of thunder caused Link to jump. Rain slipped from the top of his hood onto his face. He tried to inch his way down the hill, but the second person and the harsh rain was not making it easy. He once again held all of the boy’s weight in his left arm and used his right to grab the hill for stability. He was able to find his footing and slide down most of the way. When he got close to the forest, he could easily walk the rest of the way down. Link was happy he was in good shape. Carrying the younger boy on his back was nothing compared to climbing Mount Floria while avoiding attacks from a Guardian. 

He finally felt both of his feet hit steady ground. He let out a sigh of relief. Through the heavy rain, Link could feel the boy’s chest moving up and down. It was reassuring in a way.

Link made his way under a few trees. He was glad to have something to block the rain besides his hood. He saw an unlit cooking pot sitting underneath a large tree. A perfect place to rest for the night. He walked over to the spot and carefully slid his companion off of his back. Link tried to set him down so that he would sit up straight, but the boy was awkwardly slouched over. So, Link carefully laid him down on his left side. He avoided the right side because of his wound, but laying on his back was too much of a hassle with the boy's wings.

Link pulled out his Sheikah Slate. He had collected a few fairies when he was at Kakariko Village. He still didn't understand how the fairies could be held safely in the slate, but now wasn't the time to question it. With the push of a button, a fairy materialized from a blue light. It shone brightly, covering the forest in pink. Link held his hand below the fairy and gently began to guide it towards the unconscious boy. When his hand got close, the fairy quickly zipped to the boy. It floated around him, coloring everything with pink light.

After circling him a few times, the fairy floated away. Link was expecting the boy to wake up, but he didn’t move an inch. Was he too late…? He tried to get a look at the boy’s wounds to see if they’d healed, but he couldn’t see anything in the darkness.

Link quickly squatted next to the pot and took out a fire arrow. He used it to light the wood below. Luckily the wood wasn't too wet because it quickly caught flame. Link didn’t realize how cold he was until the fire’s warmth hit his skin. He stood up and examined the other boy.

The first thing he noticed was that he was shivering. Well, at least he was still holding on. His breathing was steadier and his face seemed to be easing up, no longer in as much pain. The fairy's magic seemed to work, no matter how minor. Still, the boy looked so cold...

Link sat down next to him and pulled off his cloak. He wrung out the water and shook it near the fire. Even though it wasn't completely dry, it was better than nothing. He laid the cloak softly over the boy, giving him some protection from the cold. 

Link looked back at his Sheikah Slate. It was nearly one in the morning. He knew that he needed to rest. He had so many questions about the boy that he wanted answered, but he supposed he’d just have to be patient and wait. Link closed his eyes, and the raindrops and crackling fire lulled him to sleep.


	2. The Lost Angel

Link woke to the sound of birds chirping, which was his usual alarm. For a moment he forgot he wasn't alone; when he opened his eyes and saw someone next to him, he jumped awake. The memories of the night before came back to him quickly. 

The boy was still sound asleep, though he wasn’t shivering anymore. He hadn't moved at all. Link's cloak was still resting across his side. He looked like he was mostly dry, though from what Link could see under the cloak, his white clothes were a bit muddy. 

Link stood up and yawned. The storm was over and the fire was almost dead. Yellow sunlight was shining through the leaves of the trees. He decided to take a look around at the small forest they were in.

There didn’t seem to be much: a river to the north, which his Sheikah Slate informed him was called Squabble River, a couple of hills to the south where he’d been the night before, and the Dueling Peaks Tower very close by. He could also make out a small camp of sleeping Bokoblins near the river. He decided it was best to leave them be. He already had enough going on as is, and he didn’t really have enough supplies to take on a group of monsters whenever he felt like it.

Link spun back around to the cooking pot and pulled out a piece of flint to relight it. It took a moment for it to light since the ground around it was still damp, but eventually it began to burn. He stretched for a moment, then from his Sheikah Slate, he pulled out a hearty radish, some mushrooms, and some Hyrule herbs. He dropped the ingredients in the pot, which made a loud sizzle. Link happily watched the food cook, humming a little melody.

An unfamiliar voice caught Link’s attention. 

“Ugh... my head....”

Link’s head jolted to where the sound came from. He reflexively grabbed the handle of the Zora Sword on his back. He looked to see the boy starting to sit up slowly; he hadn’t yet caught a glimpse of Link.

“Wh... where am I?” He said groggily. He noticed the cloak, which was sliding off of him. When it fell, it revealed his bloodstained and muddy clothes underneath. “What in the--?”

The boy began looking around rapidly, first at the cooking food, then at the trees around him, then finally at Link. The boy jumped back and yelled like a startled animal when he saw Link standing by him. He fell straight on his back and let out another yelp.

Without wasting a second, the boy immediately lifted himself up and looked at Link. “Wh-who are you?” 

Link let go of the handle after seeing how scared the boy was. He began looking all around again. “What is this place? What... What happened to me?”

Link took a step back and looked at the boy in pity. His panicking reminded Link of how confused he was whenever he woke up from the Shrine of Resurrection.

He looked up at the sky. “I... I've gotta get back to Skyworld, I need to find out what’s--”

“Calm down.” Link said firmly. The boy turned around and Link could see how afraid he was. He looked like a child who had been separated from his mother.

The boy was silent for a moment. He looked down at the ground. “Sorry. I… I didn't mean to freak out.”

Link could tell he was terrified. He knew the boy needed someone to calm him down. He kneeled next to the boy and tried to keep his voice steady. “What was that place? Sky-”

“Skyworld!” The boy interrupted and nodded his head. “That’s... that’s my home! I’ve gotta get back! If I’m not there, Lady Palutena could be in trouble!” 

“...Where is it?”

“What? It’s just... it’s up in the sky!” He pointed up towards the clouds, but the trees were covering the view.

Link shook his head. He knew he’d never seen a town in the sky before, and he’d been across miles and miles of land. Link was starting to think the kid hit his head a little too hard. But still, living in the sky would explain his weird wings...

“You don’t believe me?” He asked, worriedly. “I promise, it's there! It couldn’t have just disappeared, could it?” The boy looked down again. “This is getting too weird.”

 _Tell me about it,_ Link wanted to say. “Why don’t you fly there?” Link asked instead.

The boy frowned. “I... I can’t.”

Link saw a few patches in his wings that were clearly injured. Some feathers were light pink and brown, presumably from blood. Link suddenly remembered the food he’d been cooking. It was a simple recipe that was especially good for healing.He glanced at the cooking pot, which had stopped sizzling. The wild hearty greens were a bit overcooked, but still delicious looking. Link pulled out a Korok leaf and blew out the fire below. 

The boy watched him curiously. “What’re you doing?”

“This is for you.” Link answered as he waited for the food to cool.

“Oh!” He smiled, almost awkwardly. “Uhhh, thank you!” 

Link waved the pot with his Korok leaf lightly to get the smoke away from his face. “It’ll heal your wings.” 

“Oh. Oh, no no no, it’s not like that.” He replied, embarrassed. “It’s not because I’m hurt. I can’t fly without Lady Palutena’s help.”

Link looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

“Oh, y’know,” The boy said excitedly, puffing up his wings. “Lady Palutena, the goddess of light, the protector of humanity?” He balled his right hand into a fist and put it over his chest proudly. “And I’m Pit, her loyal servant, and fellow savior of the heavens!”

There was a moment of silence. “Never heard of her.” Link said blankly. “Or you.”

“What?!” Pit dropped his fist and glared at Link, almost offended. “But that doesn't make any sense! Everyone knows Lady Palutena!”

“Not me.” Link said as he picked up the meal quickly to avoid getting burned. He turned his head, gesturing for Pit to come closer.

Pit scooted over so that he could grab the food out of his hands. As he took it, he glanced at Link and exclaimed, “Woah, wait a second! Your ears! They're... pointy!”

Link raised an eyebrow.

“I've never seen a human with pointy ears before. Is that normal?”

“I'm Hylian.” Link explained.

Pit thought for a moment. He turned his head, like a confused puppy. “Your name is Hylian?”

Link chuckled and shook his head. “No, no. I'm Link. I'm a Hylian.”

Pit did a double take. “Lady Palutena never told me about Hylians before, just humans and monsters! Are you guys, like, forest nymphs or something?” Pit looked around at the trees surrounding him. “Is this your house?!”

Link tried not to laugh too much at Pit's childlike confusion. He knew how frustrating it was to be so clueless. He simply shook his head again. Pit moved his eyes away from the scenery around him and towards Link. “Then you guys must be really good at hiding. I've spent, like, my whole _life_ watching after people and I've never even seen someone with such pointy ears!”

Link shrugged. He was surprised that someone living in Hyrule had never seen a Hylian walking around. Maybe he lived in the outskirts of the kingdom, secluded from most of the world. Though, how in Hylia he got here was still a mystery.

Pit stared down at his food. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “My head is killing me... ”

Link would assume so. He took a pretty hard fall, after all. Link had slipped off of mountains one too many times, and he’d been bruised from it one too many times. A headache was probably the least worst symptom to have from getting hurdled to the ground at such a high speed. However, the cuts were still confusing. Link would’ve expected bruises or broken bones, not wounds that looked like Pit was in a serious fight.

Pit moved his hand from the bridge of his nose to the back of his head. He felt his hair and jumped a bit. He eyes widened as he patted all over his head and asked, “Wait, what happened to my laurel?”

Link vaguely remembered seeing the headpiece laying next to the angel in the dirt the night before. In the heat of the moment, he didn’t think to grab it.

Link grimaced. “It’s... back where I found you.”

Pit looked at Link. “Huh? You mean you didn’t just find me here?”

“No.” Link replied. “I carried you.”

Pit looked at Link as if he’d just spoken another language. “You _what_?!”

“You are pretty heavy,” Link added with a chuckle.

“Wha- I am not!” Pit huffed. Link just smiled, enjoying the angel's comebacks.

After a moment, Pit grabbed one of the mushrooms. As soon as he took a bite, his face lit up. “Thish is delichious!” He exclaimed with a mouthful of food.

Link was just glad that Pit was calmer. He still looked a bit shaken, but not nearly as bad as he was moments before. Instead of a lost child, he was a traveler who was off the beaten path.

While Pit scarfed down his food, Link stood up and checked his slate again, looking for the next best place to stop. As soon as he spotted Riverside Stable on the map, Pit let out a loud sigh.

“Whew,” He said. “I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” He stretched his arms and smiled. “Thanks a ton!”

Link smiled. He held out his hand and Pit took it. As Pit stood up, he winced. He tried to hold his right side, but he reflexively moved his hand away as soon as he touched himself. It was the same side that was stained with dry blood.

Pit tried to play it off nonchalantly. “Guess the healing effect hasn’t kicked in yet, huh?” He joked, with a very forced laugh.

Link glanced back at his Sheikah Slate. The stable wasn't far off. They would be there by lunchtime.

Link hooked the slate back onto his belt and led the way through the trees.

“Hey, where’re you going?!” Pit asked, trailing behind him.

Link didn’t give a response. Pit followed anyways, at a slower pace. The two of them were off.


	3. The First Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, it sure has been a long time since i updated! i've had this chapter written for a while, i'm just shy about posting my works. thanks for all the nice comments on the last two chapters!!

The walk from the small patch of forest to the stable should have been an easy trek. At least, Link thought it would be.

He changed his mind when about five minutes later he and Pit were both trying to avoid being pummeled by Octorok shots. They were as far inland as they could go while still being on track, but the rocks didn't stop coming.

Link held his Soldier's Shield up in the air, trying to block the attacks. Pit stood behind him, crouching down. Another rock flew into the air, and it broke on Link's shield. The broken pieces flew into the angel's face, and he started trying to spit out the dirt that got into his mouth.

“What are those things anyway?!” Pit yelled as he rubbed more dirt out of his hair. “I've never seen any Underworld monster like those before… maybe I should be grateful. These guys are  _ so  _ annoying!”

As if on cue, another attack came flying through the sky. Link blocked it and luckily was able to avoid getting more rock and dirt on his companion. Link looked down at his Sheikah Slate. An idea popped into his head.

“Step back.” He said forcefully. Pit scooted further behind him as Link tapped his slate. He held out his right hand and a bright blue bomb flashed into his palm. Pit let out a small gasp. Link threw the bomb into the air and a blue streak of light followed it. It fell into the river with a splash and the three Octoroks stared at it. He tapped the slate again and the bomb exploded, taking out all of the enemies.

Link looked behind him. Pit was awestruck. He glanced between Link and the river behind him where a few Octo balloons began to float. “What was  _ that _ ?!” He asked excitedly.

Link shrugged. “A little trick.” He gestured with his hand for Pit to follow as he started down the path.

“You can't just make a magic ball appear out of thin air and then  _ not _ explain it!” Pit huffed.

Link just kept walking. He was expecting Pit to reluctantly follow, but instead, after a moment Pit spoke up and asked. “Uh, Link…?”

He turned back around. Pit was facing where the remains of the Octoroks were. Link could see that there were several Bokoblins investigating the sight of the explosion. Pit looked back at him. “Are those guys friendly…?”

One must have heard Pit because it perked up and looked in their direction. As soon as the monster spotted the two, it squealed, alerting the rest. An awful chorus of Bokoblin cries filled the air. They all started to wave their weapons and run towards their targets.

Pit almost jumped out of his skin. “Not friendly! NOT FRIENDLY!” He started to run in the opposite direction, towards Link.

As soon as Pit passed him, Link pulled out his Zora Sword and held his shield to his chest. Pit kept his distance, watching in place from behind.

The first Bokoblin swung at Link with its makeshift weapon, but Link side stepped out of the way. He then slashed back in retaliation. The monster fell back, and two more took its place. Link backed away as one stabbed at him with a spear. The spear barely missed, but Link took the chance to strike back. He sliced through the Bokoblin, and it immediately began to turn into black dust. The tip of his sword was colored with the monster's blood. 

The other monster shrieked and began to swing its weapon around wildly. Link used his shield to block the attacks. The weapon flew out of the Bokoblin's hand, and when it realized, it ran towards it. Without looking, Link pressed his Sheikah Slate and another bright blue bomb popped into his hand. He threw it at the running Bokoblin, then held his shield up as he activated it. The Bokoblin and its weapon flew in separate directions.

To the right, Link heard another squeal. He turned to see two more Bokoblins running in his direction. He held his sword firmly in his hand. He could tell that it didn’t have much use left. A few more strikes and it would be finished. He pulled his arm back and watched carefully as the two monsters got closer. Just as they were about to be in reach, he hurled the sword at them. It struck both of them in the face and shattered on impact. The monsters both fell back and faded into dust.

Link sighed in relief. He looked back at Pit, who was watching in amazement. When the angel realized the fight was over, he cheered, "That'll teach em!" 

Link smiled. The young boy's enthusiasm was endearing. 

As Link walked over to Pit, the angel exclaimed, “That was incredible! I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone fight like that before!” He looked down at the Sheikah Slate on Link’s hip. “Were you using that fancy lil’ thing to summon those blue orbs?”

Link nodded.

“Haha… I knew it!” He smiled, then turned his head to look at the empty sheath on Link’s back. “...And what about your sword? Is it gonna come back with that blue magic, too?”

Link shook his head. Pit looked at him, shocked. “So it’s just gone now? Forever?”

He nodded again.

“But what are you gonna do if you come across more bad guys?”

Link grabbed his Sheikah Slate and held it in his left hand as he walked. He then held out his right and tapped the screen with his thumb. A line of blue light shone in front of him, and a Guardian Spear appeared in his hand. 

Pit gasped. “That’s  _ crazy _ !”

Link put the Guardian Spear on his back then motioned for the two of them to continue on the trail. Pit's voice came from behind. "How does that little screen hold all those weapons? Does it hold other stuff too? Oh, can it hold snacks?"

Link looked down at the slate and swiped across the screen. He then held out his right hand again. After a tap, an apple materialized into his palm.

"WOAH!" Pit rushed to Link's side. Link handed him the apple. He happily took it. After taking a bite into it, he chewed thoughtfully. "Hmm. I thought magic apples would taste different than regular ones, but what'dya know!" He commented.

Right as their feet touched the bridge, Link heard more Bokoblin sounds. He looked to the left, where the sounds came from. Nestled next to the river below was a pack of several monsters who were grabbing their weapons, prepared to fight. 

He'd just used his sturdiest weapon on the last horde. While he had more, he didn't want to leave himself defenseless in the future. He couldn’t handle much more fighting. Link looked back at Pit who'd noticed a change in Link's expression. Pit looked up at him, confused. "There's more of them?"

Link clipped the slate onto his belt and pulled his bow off of his back. He pulled a bomb arrow from his quiver and knocked it. He quickly lined up his aim, then shot the arrow over the side of the bridge. The earth exploded and shook the ground. A bright red flash erupted, visible even from where the two stood. Pit covered his ears as the sounds of the explosion and the squeals of enemies filled the air. 

Link grabbed one of Pit's arms and pulled him away from the chaos of the explosion. He started to run across the bridge and Pit followed his lead. At the edge of the bridge were some ruins that they could take shelter in. Link led the way, with Pit trailing not too far behind.

As they ran across the bridge, Pit looked behind him at the remains of the explosion. Two Bokoblins stood watching them, unarmed. The rest had fallen to the flames. He looked back towards Link and continued running. The stone beneath them was sturdy, but it was eroded by greenery and falling apart. He could feel the cracks beneath his feet.

As soon as they got off the bridge, Link led him past an activated shrine, towards some empty ruins. They stopped against a broken stone wall. Though they did not run very far, Pit was already tired. He leaned against the stone and tried to catch his breath. Perhaps the stomach injury was still sapping his strength, Link thought.

Pit lifted his head, his breath still forcibly slow. It was clear he was trying not to wince. He took a look at his surroundings. “Are we in some kind of ancient ruins?”

Ruins, yes. Ancient, no. Link knew that the place they stood now was just like every other destroyed town he passed. He knew that one hundred years ago, it had people living, working, enjoying life. Yet now, there was nothing but rubble.

“What is  _ that _ ?” 

Link knew what he was talking about without even having to see for himself. When looking north, it was impossible to miss it. The castle that once stood as a beautiful landmark that was now shrouded by a cloudy darkness. Four pillars surrounded it, as if they were fingers about to crush the castle in its palm. 

“Hyrule Castle." Link answered heavily.

Pit’s eyes were wide as they scanned the place. He shivered. “Just looking at that place makes my skin crawl.”   
  
Link felt the same. He hated seeing the castle as it was now, even though he couldn’t even remember what it looked like before. What he did know is that it used to be filled with people. Families living in the town, soldiers training, vendors selling all kinds of goods. He didn’t want to think about the rubble that stood there now.

“It reminds me of Medusa’s fortress in the Underworld, but somehow even creepier.” Pit remarked, despite the fact that Link had no idea what he was talking about. “I’m sure some evil Underworld force is in charge of it.”

“Calamity Ganon.” Link said.

Pit lifted an eyebrow. “I've... never heard of him. Man, I was sure it’d be, like… Medusa, back for round three!” He said playfully.

Pit looked at Link, expecting a reaction. When he saw Link’s stoic expression, his shoulders tensed. It was clear that the castle situation wasn’t a laughing matter. “Uh… so, is this guy some sort of god? Or is he a monster?”

“Monster.”

“Got it.” Pit nodded, as if checking off a list in his mind. “Monsters are way easier to take down. Once I get in contact with Lady Palutena, I’m sure we can--”

“The only thing that can take him down is the sword that seals the darkness.” Link interrupted. “But…. I don't have it.”

Pit looked surprised that Link spoke up. “Well…” He thought for a brief moment. “Why don't we just ask it's owner for it nicely?”

“I  _ am _ its owner.” Link said bluntly.

Pit looked at him in disbelief, then shook his head like he was trying to get this crazy situation out of his brain. “Wait a second. You're telling me the only weapon that can take that ‘Calamity’ guy down is missing?” 

Link nodded. 

“Well that doesn't make things easier.” Pit grumbled.

_ Trust me, I know, _ Link thought.

Pit pushed himself off of the wall that he’d been leaning on, turning to face Link. “Well, I’m sure Lady Palutena can help. She can do anything, even find your sword for you!”

Link still seriously doubted that Pit knew someone as all-powerful as a goddess, but he would like to be delightfully surprised.

“And when you get your sword and defeat the Calamity guy, the castle will be safe, and you can go back home again, right?”   
  


Link thought that was a strange question. Home? In truth, Link didn’t even  _ have  _ a home. Instead of one place, it felt to him like the wilderness was his home. It was what he’d come into when waking, and what felt most comforting to him in all of Hyrule. The wild was what taught him everything when he was learning about the world for the second time.

He didn’t know how to explain his home situation to his new companion. He simply nodded, which made Pit smile. That was enough for him.

“Then, Lady Palutena can take me back home, too!” He said giddily. “All we have to do is find my laurel, then we can talk to her!”

“You need rest.” Link said.

Pit nodded. “Right, you have a point.” He looked down at the faded blood stains on his tunic. “I just hope she’s alright.”

Link thought it was strange for Pit to be worried about the well being of a supposed goddess. Weren’t they supposed to be all powerful? “Did something happen?” He asked.

“I…. I have no idea.” Pit answered. His voice was noticeably quieter. “The last thing I can remember is going to sleep like normal, then I woke up down here like this.” He grabbed at the tunic, careful to avoid actually touching his injury. “Something like this happened before. I woke up on the ground, and I tried to return home, but it was destroyed. And Lady Palutena…” Link could almost hear Pit’s voice getting stuck in his throat. His hands moved up to his chest. “She wasn’t herself. Then, when I thought I saved her, her  _ soul  _ was ripped out, and then I—“

“Hey.” Link put his hand on Pit’s shoulder. Pit snapped out of his trance, looking up at Link. He could see the worry growing in Pit’s widened eyes. “It will be okay.” He spoke calmly. “You’ll return home to her safe and sound. I promise.”

Pit’s nervous frown started to loosen, breaking into a half-smile. “Thank you, Link.”

Link was surprised with himself. Usually the idea of chatting with someone made him uneasy. Despite Pit being a stranger to him, he didn’t feel stressed; words almost came a bit easier to him. ...Almost. It was still difficult.

Pit pulled Link's hand off of his shoulder. “I promise to help you get home, too.”

Link raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s the least I can do!” He said as he started to fidget with his hands. “You help me find Lady Palutena, we help you find your sword, then we crash the castle together and save the day!”

Link knew that was easier said than done. He knew how dangerous Hyrule Castle was. He’d faced the same Guardians that littered the entrance, and he’d heard tales from other travelers of people who went to search the castle and never returned. He couldn’t just heroically stroll through the front door.

“I can help with attacking too!” Pit said. “Next time we run into one of those bad guys, throw me your bow and I’ll show you what I can do!”

“Alright, alright.” Link resigned. He pulled the bow off of his back and handed it to Pit. “When we see another monster, I’ll give you arrows.”

“You underestimate me! One arrow is all this angel needs.” Pit smiled as he fastened the bow across his chest.

Link looked at the map on his slate. They could make it to the stable faster if they went straight north, cutting past the roads. He led the way as they left the ruins behind and traveled through the fields. 

After a bit of walking, Link glanced at the river to their right. He could see Bokoblin heads bouncing around a fire. He quickly pulled Pit down so that they were squatting in the grass. Pit began to question it, but Link put a finger to his mouth, then gestured to the monsters by the water. When Pit caught sight of them, his eyes lit up. “Let me see your quiver!” He said, his voice a loud whisper.

Link quickly peered over to the monsters, making sure they didn’t hear Pit. Luckily, they were unphased. He pulled five regular arrows from his quiver and gave one to Pit while holding the rest.

Pit swiftly pulled the bow off his chest and knocked the arrow, lifting his head high and closing one eye to line up his shot. Link could tell that Pit wasn’t used to the bow, but it didn’t even matter. After a moment, he let go of the arrow and it whizzed through the air, landing straight in the eye of one of the Bokoblins. It squealed before crumpling to the ground. Pit looked back at Link with a huge smile on his face.

“That’s what I’m talking about!” Pit cheered. “I told you I’d only need one!”

The sound of confused snorts interrupted Link before he could warn Pit that it wasn’t over. The other monsters now stood over the dust of the fallen one. Pit’s focus turned back to the enemies. He quickly grabbed another arrow, taking even less time to find his mark. It flew straight into the nose of one of the monsters, and Link saw blood splatter across its face as it fell backwards into the grass.

The snorts of the Bokoblins became even louder. The remaining four looked every which way, trying to find the source of the arrows. Pit swiped another arrow out of Link’s palm, and within an instant, another Bokoblin collapsed and began turning into dust.

One of the last monsters began blowing his horn. Another arrow disappeared from Link’s hand. It landed straight into the horn, breaking it in the process and landing between the Bokoblin’s nose and lips. The blaring abruptly stopped as the monster fell, leaving only two left.

Okay, Link had to admit it. The kid could aim. Usually, Link only used his bow when he was high in the air and had the advantage over his enemies, or if he was using an elemental arrow to get a leg up. While he wasn’t a terrible marksman, compared to Pit, he looked like a novice. Pit was hitting his shots perfectly as if it was nothing.

Link only had one arrow remaining in his hand, which he handed to Pit. “I’ll get the last one.” He said, then sprung up out of the grass and pulled the spear out from his back. Just as the two Bokoblins noticed him, another arrow flew by, landing in the eye of the one farther from Link. 

The last monster ran at Link, swinging its poorly made club. Link smacked the club out of its hands, and it flew behind them. The monster turned around, watching his weapon land in the water. Link took the opportunity to strike, jabbing his spear into its side. The Bokoblin screeched as Link pulled the spear out. The weapon was colored with monster blood. He jabbed again, this time right in the monster’s chest. Within a moment, it erupted into smoke, and what remained on the ground were its horns.

“Those monsters didn’t stand a chance!” Pit cheered loudly. Link saw him shoot his arms up in the sky in victory, still holding the bow in one of his hands. He then jumped out of the grass and joined Link. 

He started handing Link’s bow back to him, but Link put his hand up to stop him. “You keep it.”

Pit gasped. “Really?” He asked, excitement clear on his face. Link nodded. Pit smiled cheek-to-cheek. “Awesome!”

The two of them continued on the shortcut to the stable. They kept their eyes peeled for more monsters, but for once, the area looked to be safe. 

It didn't take long before Link could see the top of the stable tent in the distance. The stitched horse face always stood out, a sign of safety and stability against the unpredictable wild.

“Is that another monster?” Pit asked cautiously as he saw the silhouette of the horse head.

Link shook his head. “That’s our destination.” 


	4. The Stable

The sun was beginning to set when they finally arrived at Riverside Stable. The sky washed the whole tent in a light orange, which made it an even more comforting sight. Pit was silent as he took in the sight. There was a lot to look at, between the structure itself, the livestock kept nearby, and the numerous other people who were settling in for the day. Link recognized a few of them. There was a scrawny man with an overly large pack standing at the entrance. That was Beedle. When Beedle saw him, Link gave a soft wave and silently hoped he wouldn’t approach him, begging for him to buy. He knew the manager of the stable, Ember. He stood at the center of the tent at his small desk. When he saw Link, he waved and said, “Welcome back to the Riverside Stable, traveler. Or should I say, travelers!”

Link sheepishly smiled. Pit’s focus turned to Ember when he heard him speak. He waved at him with both hands. 

Pit was about to walk inside, but Link grabbed him by the shoulder. “Get cleaned up first. By the river.” He said.

“Cleaned up?” The angel looked up at him, his head turned in confusion. Link clued him in by looking down at his tunic. “Oh. My clothes. Right.”

Link led him to the river right in front of the stable. Luckily, it was uninhabited. No monsters and no strangers. Pit sat down right next to the water, facing away from the sunset. The sunlight turned his white wings and tunic light orange. Link stood to his right, searching his slate for clothes that Pit could wear.

Pit began pulling off his jewelry as Link searched his catalogue. He found the old shirt that he first wore when escaping the Shrine of Resurrection. It was no use to him now. He wondered if it ever has any sentimental value to him before…. He doubted it, but with so few memories, he never really knew. After tapping the slate, blue light shimmered, and the shirt appeared, laying folded across his wrist.

He looked down at Pit, who’d already slipped off his tunic. He had an undershirt still on, yet his eyes were avoiding the lower stomach area. Between the rips in the shirt, Link could see more hints of his most serious injury. It was closed up, but it was caked in dry blood. Link could already see scar tissue underneath it all, a sight he was too familiar with. As Pit carefully pulled off his undershirt, his injury was finally clear.

The right side of his stomach was a scabbed over, scarred stab wound. It was round in shape: not huge, but not very thin. It didn’t look like it came from a sword or a spear. Dry blood surrounded the scar and the skin was still harsh red.

Pit pulled his shirt off of his head and looked down. He froze when he saw his stomach. His eyes were wide, his whole face shocked. He turned away from Link, trying to get a better look at his back, which gave Link the chance to see that his back was wounded with a smaller, similarly shaped wound on the same side, also caked in blood. The attack must have gone straight through him.

Link was just glad that the wound was closed up and mostly healed. While it was scarred, there was no fresh blood on it. Still, his throat felt sore as he thought about what the injury must have looked like initially. 

While Pit’s back was still turned, Link saw other signs of injury. The skin surrounding his wings was blotchy and discolored, with strokes of pinks, purples, and whites. It was barely noticeable, though the sunset’s light brought the unnatural tones out more. It looked like aged burn scars that were still trying to heal. He must have been burned terribly for scars to still be visible. Another sign that Pit had seen even more than he let on.

Link picked up Pit’s tunic and knelt next to the river. He started to wash the blood off of it as Pit continued to examine his scar. Pit didn’t say a word, which only made Link more nervous. 

After Link got the worst of the stains out, he wrung out the tunic and then walked back over to Pit. “Use this.” He said softly, bending down and putting it in Pit’s left hand. Pit started to dab at the dried blood. He kept wincing as he did so. 

Link looked down at the angel. He was contemplative, serious. His eyes were fixed on his stomach, but Link could tell that his thoughts were miles away. He looked upset. Scared, even. He must have been trying to figure out what could have caused such an injury. It reminded Link of….

“Hey.” Link said. Pit raised his head. “Let me show you something.”

Link sat down across from Pit, his back to the river. He pulled the sword holster off of his chest and set it down next to him, then pulled his shirt up, revealing his stomach. Pit gasped. Link didn’t look for himself. He already knew what the scars looked like. Huge red burns that started on his left side and branched across his center. While Pit couldn’t see it now, the scars wrapped around his whole body. Link’s left arm and leg were badly mangled, reaching as far as his ankle and his left middle finger. Even the skin on the palm of his hand felt leathery. Without the cover of long sleeves and pants, his scars were unavoidable. 

“What in the world…?” Pit stared at the older boy’s scars, eyes wide with shock. A tinge of fear was present in his voice. Link saw his wings tremble. “How did you…. What _happened_ to you?!” 

Very few people had seen Link’s scars. In truth, he tried to hide them. He feared having to answer that question, because he hated the answer.

“I died.”

Link felt his heart sink as he said those words for the first time to someone else. A fact that’d been stuck in his brain, the fact that whoever he was before the Calamity was dead and was replaced with whoever he was now. A completely different person who was still trying to find out who he was before.

Pit’s eyebrows furrowed, but his eyes stayed wide. “You… You died?!” He echoed, the words unable to process. 

Link lowered his shirt, but Pit continued staring at his side. It was like the image of Link’s scars were still burned in his mind, and he could see them clear as day regardless.

“I don’t understand.” Pit’s voice was mellow. “Only a god could cheat death. How… How did you die?”

“I don’t know.”

It was the worst answer Link could give, yet the only one he had. After months of searching desperately for the answer Pit was asking for, he still had nothing to show for it. No memory, no clue, not even a hint of what could have caused his end.

“You don’t know?” Pit asked, his voice starting to raise. “How could you not know?!”

Link turned away from him, uncomfortable. Pit seemed to pick up on Link’s uneasiness because he leaned back. After a moment of painful silence, Pit said, “Sorry. I… I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Link still didn’t say a word, his eyes instead focusing on the river.

Link could see Pit watching him anxiously out of the corner of his eye. It took him a moment before he spoke up again. “Does… does it bother you?” He asked. “Not knowing, I mean.”

“It does.” He responded.

Since waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection, he’d only gotten back small moments from before the Calamity come back to him. There was so much of his life that was still missing. Of course it bothered him! But all he could do was retrace Princess Zelda’s footsteps and try to piece his old life back together. There was so much he didn’t even know about the princess. What he knew came from small glimpses of her that he could gleam from his faded memories and stories from people he came across. But still, she was the only thing he had…. 

There was a short but heavy silence between the two. Pit looked away before he spoke, “So, do you want to know what happened?”

Link was about to say yes, of course, but he caught himself. Pit had a point. If Link’s scars were anything to go by, his demise must have been brutal. He couldn’t imagine the pain he must’ve gone through. Did he really want to relive that?

He didn’t answer. He felt that his silence spoke more than he could. Link could feel Pit’s unease in the quiet, because he cleared his throat and said, “Uh, anyway…” Link could almost hear Pit mentally fumbling for something to say. “Do you have anything you like to do for fun?”

Link was surprised at the sudden change of topic. Pit must’ve felt just as overwhelmed with the conversation as he did. He thought for a moment. 

“Cooking.” 

“Huh. I probably should have guessed that.” Pit responded. “The meal you made me was delicious. It makes sense that you practice a lot!”

Link smiled sheepishly, not used to compliments on his dishes. It was a small gesture, but sweet to him.

Pit’s gaze moved towards the clouds above. “One of my favorite things to do in Skyworld is watch the sunsets. They’re pretty down here, but up in the sky, they’re so gorgeous!” Pit closed his eyes, as if recalling the skies he was used to seeing each night. “Sometimes, Lady Palutena will grant me the power of flight right at sunset, and she’ll just let me fly for fun!”

“Sounds nice.” Link responded.

Pit turned back to Link. “It’s not all fun and games, though. One time when I was way younger, I was sitting on the edge of Skyworld and I actually fell off!” He waved his hands as he spoke, telling the story like he was a traveler recounting his tales at a bar. “Thank goodness Lady Palutena was watching me! She was able to warp me back home. I had to watch the sunset from my room for a whole month after that!”

Pit laughed at his own story. Link found himself laughing, too. 

Pit really was just a kid. He couldn’t have been older than fifteen at most. His innocent way of lightening the mood highlighted just how young he was.

In the time Link had spent scouring Hyrule, he’d been through numerous deadly situations. Would it really be right of him to put Pit through what he’s been facing? Even if Pit had experience, it didn’t feel right to throw him into danger.

Pit’s laugh faded. He pulled his eyes away from the sky and went back to cleaning his injury. Link already felt guilty for the scar that Pit had now, even though he had nothing to do with it. Part of him thought, maybe if he’d used that fairy earlier the scar would be less visible, or maybe if he’d prepared a health tonic and gave it to him as soon as he awoke it would have healed better. He would feel even more guilt if Pit got hurt under his watch. No, he told himself. He wouldn’t risk another person’s life to finish his mission.

Pit put the wet tunic down in the grass. He wiped off his scar with his other hand. Link could see that it looked a lot better without the dry blood covering so much of his stomach. It was still red and irritated, but manageable.

Pit grabbed the old shirt Link laid out for him and raised it in the air, examining it. He flipped it around, looking at the back, then grumbled. “How am I ever gonna stuff my wings in here….”

“I’ve got it.” Link said. He reached over to his holster, pulling his sword out. 

“You’re just gonna cut the shirt in half?” Pit asked, turning his head in confusion.

“Turn the back towards me.” Link said. Pit followed his order, flipping the shirt around. He raised his sword and carefully cut a slit below one shoulder.

“Oh.” Pit said as he watched Link cut the second hole. “That makes a lot more sense.”

Link examined the holes he’d made. They weren’t perfect by any stretch of the means, but for what they had, it should suffice. “Try it on.”

Pit slipped the old shirt over his head. As he got it down his back, Link saw his wings struggling to find the holes he’d made. One wing slipped into the slit, jetting straight out. The other wing followed suit. Pit pulled the rest of the shirt down, then turned around to face Link. “It fits great!”

Link was surprised. The old shirt was much too small for him, but it fit Pit pretty snug. The sleeves that only reached Link’s elbows sat right below Pit’s wrists. The outfit was a bit awkward, though. A faded, long sleeve shirt against tight black shorts. Link remembered the old pants that he had to go with the shirt. After a moment of searching through the catalogue in his slate, the familiar blue light glowed in front of him, and the pair of pants appeared on the ground. Pit slipped them on. After cuffing the hems, they fit snug.

“It feels strange to wear human clothes like this.” Pit rubbed his wrists. “Without all my jewelry, my arms feel so…. bare.”

Link squatted next to Pit’s jewelry and tunic, which was wrung dry. After a few taps on his slate, the clothes started to turn into blue light.

“Uh, what’re you doing?” Pit asked as he stood over Link.

“Storing your stuff.” He explained. As the blue light faded, a new icon appeared in Link’s list. Link typed out a name for it: Pit’s Belongings. He lifted the slate up for Pit to see.

“Wow. That thing just keeps getting cooler!” He remarked. “I just hope my stuff isn’t stored next to the bombs.” 

Link was going to tell him that that was not how the Sheikah Slate worked, though he realized that he also had no idea how it really functioned. He just accepted that his items were being stored safely inside of this magical tablet.

“This outfit might take some getting used to for me.” Pit said as he rolled his shoulders. He slowly flapped his wings up and down, which made the shirt move around. “But I’ll admit, it does feel nice to have a clean change of clothes!”

Link looked at the sky behind him. The sun was dipping further into the horizon. It was time for them to rest for the night. The two of them left the river behind and entered the stable. While Link was used to the view of the comfy and warm tent, Pit took his time looking around. He stared at all of the green and yellow pennants that hung from the ceiling, the saddles that lined the walls, and the other people who were also getting ready to settle for the night. 

There were three inside the stable: Beedle, and two Hylians that Link didn’t recognize. They were all staring at Pit. Mainly, his wings. Pit noticed their glances as well, because he looked at Link while slightly wincing. His eyes were begging him to get their attention off of him.

Link just waved at the strangers as he approached Ember’s interior desk. Ember whipped around to face him. “Will you be staying with us tonight?”

Before he could ask any more questions, Link pulled out two red Rupees. He held up two fingers.

“Two regular beds, huh?” Ember pocketed the Rupees and pointed at the beds farthest from him. “Those will be yours for the night.”

Link took the bed closest to the entrance, while Pit hopped onto the bed to his right. Normally, when Link was on his own, he passed up stables and inns. He didn't want to waste time or money on a bed when resting by a fire would do just fine. Though, now that he had someone else to look after, he found it easier to spend his Rupees on what was normally a bit of a luxury.

“This bed’s way softer than I was expecting!” Pit said as he bounced on his knees. The bed squeaked a bit as he bobbed slightly up and down. “It’s almost as good as back home!”

Link pulled off his sword holster and quiver, lining them on the bed frame. He pulled out his slate. It was only eight o’clock. Much too early for him to sleep. His stomach grumbled. Because of all the commotion of getting to the stable, he realized that he’d never eaten lunch. He hopped off the bed, heading towards the cooking pot that sat outside. As he searched his slate for the ingredients for a stew, Pit came up behind him. 

“More food?” Pit said. “I can’t wait!”

Link started to pick out ingredients for two servings.  
—-

The stable was pitch black when Link opened his eyes. Despite laying still for hours, sleep still did not come to him. His mind raced with thoughts. 

He thought about all of the times he’d come within inches of death. All of the times he faced enemies and knew he was in over his head. The times when he came so close to failure, to losing again. Hyrule was a dangerous place. One wrong move could easily lead to his demise. It was exhausting to have to wonder what deadly obstacles he would be facing the next day.

He sat up and looked to his right. Pit was fast asleep in his bed, his wings moving slowly up and down as he laid on his stomach. Link felt guilt tearing at his throat. He’d already told himself that he would leave Pit at the stable. He knew it was so much safer for him to be under the watch of the stable employees rather than Link. Still, part of him felt bad for leaving behind the young angel, even if it was for his safety.

Link slowly crept out of his bed, putting the sheets back in place. He pulled the Sheikah Slate from underneath the bed, and pulled his holster off of the headboard. He walked quietly across the stable, trying not to step on a creaky floorboard. 

"What're you doing up so late, young man?" Ember whispered, sitting up from his desk. "Out for a walk?"

Link nodded. He glanced down at his Sheikah Slate, and within a moment, a small bag appeared in his hands. It jingled as he handed it to the shopkeeper.

"What's this? Rupees?" He took the bag.

Link nodded again. He pointed behind him at the sleeping angel. “It’s not for me.” He answered softly.

"This is a lot more than one night's worth of pay." Ember replied.

Link turned away and walked out of the stable. The shopkeeper followed him as he walked towards the front of the building. Though it was hard to see in the dark, he propped open the check-in book that laid on the desk. He flipped through the pages until he found his entry. It was less than a week ago, when he’d boarded Epona. He lifted up the page for Ember to see.

“You want me to get your horse?” He asked. Link nodded. The owner looked at him in disbelief. "You have somewhere to be in the dead of night? Sheesh, kid." The man walked under his desk and towards the horses. He unlocked the door to Epona's stable. Epona slowly walked out, and when she saw Link, she nuzzled against him gently. He patted her nose as she sniffed him. She whinnied softly, a sign that she was ready to ride. 

"Come back soon, ya hear?" The shopkeeper said as he walked back towards the inside of the stable. Link mounted Epona. She started as soon as he was situated. She galloped along the road, not even needing Link to guide her. He rode alone. 

Link looked back at the stable. He sighed. 

He knew that Pit would be safer in the stable by himself. He could wait there until Link finished his mission, and then they could work on getting him back home. Even though he had no idea where to even begin starting to find a way back to his home….

He tried to clear his mind. He turned away from the fading stable. It was a bit nice to be alone again, wasn’t it? He’d been by himself since he woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection. Returning again to solitude felt familiar. It was what he knew best. Though, after having someone around, going back to isolation wasn’t as comforting as he thought it would be. Instead of feeling safety in his solitude, he just felt the guilt that was building up in his chest.

He tried to focus on something else. He began to take notice of the sounds around him. The soft humming of fireflies, the gentle rush of the nearby river, the steady galloping of Epona’s hooves. Normally, these sounds felt like music to his ears. Was it always so quiet?

_Link._

Zelda’s voice called to him.

_Surely that young boy could be helpful. Though he is still recovering, he seems to be a very capable fighter._

Epona sprinted towards the east and the Divine Beast that flew in the mountains. After restoring it, there would only be one left. Then, he could save Zelda...

_You’re just going to leave him?_

Her question stung in his throat. He looked back at the stable which was barely even visible anymore.

She was right. What was he doing? The angel was lost and completely alone. Could Link really betray him like that by leaving him with nothing but some Rupees and an empty promise to help him get back home?

While his mission to save Zelda came first, even she was urging him to go back. She said that Pit could be helpful, and while that was true, he was also unlike anyone he’d met in Hyrule. He’d never felt so comfortable with a stranger before. It was almost like having a younger sibling to take care of and watch over. Just days ago, he would have been happy to ride alone in the wilderness, with nothing but Epona and the stars to keep him company. Now, surroundings he used to find comfort in felt a bit too silent. 

He stopped Epona quickly. She skidded to a halt on the dirt road and neighed. He was about to guide her back, but she quickly turned around on her own. The horse sped back towards the stable, not needing Link’s guidance.

Link swore that he heard a sigh of relief. 

He smiled softly as he saw the stable come closer into view. He didn't realize that he had already started to miss his friend's idle chatter and occasional jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year everyone! i've honestly been sitting on this complete chapter for about two months now, i've just been nervous about posting it. i kept rewriting link and pit's discussion about their scars because it never felt quite right. i'm still not completely satisfied with it, but i hope it got the right mix between heart-warming and awkward :`D
> 
> also, as a bonus for those who waited for this update, i wanted to include a little doodle of pit's getup from the end of the chapter! i may add more of these in future chapters :>
> 
> https://i.gyazo.com/7810d808d51f89108b3c634208b4e387.png


End file.
